A Second Chance
by OnceUponABrokenFairytale
Summary: Adam Lambert adopts a young girl named Serena with a troubled past. The two grow close, very rapidly, and she becomes basically his own daughter. Will Adam's love and joy allow her to cope with what's happened? And how will Kris Allen get in the way?
1. Serena Lambert

_I LOVE ADAM LAMBERT!!! He is a beautiful, wonderful man and he is my idol! If you love him, go on and read, I plan on making this a nice and LONG story showing Adam's adorably sweet side. If you're a Kris Allen fan, don't flame me because I'm not going to make him look that great. I don't like him at all. In the interview for Us magazine after the show ended he rolled his eyes and frowned at Adam when he acted a little silly during the question about stress. Don't like, don't read, simple as that._

**A Second Chance**

Adam Lambert was surrounded by paparazzi, creatively dodging questions about his sexuality. Next to him stood Allison Iraheda, Kris Allen, and Danny Gokey, bored. A tiny scream was heard, and all went quiet searching for the sound source. A small girl suddenly ran forward and hid inside Adam's long, white jacket. Everyone, including Adam, gasped in surprise. She had long black hair, and was skinny. Very skinny. More so than a child her size should be. She was wearing tattered, gray clothing that seemed to barely fit her.

"Serena, get back here!" An older sounding woman shouted. The young girl, Serena, whimpered and pushed herself closer to Adam.

"Please don't make me go back," she whispered. "I'll be good, anywhere but there, please." Adam looked at the woman that had called Serena confidently.

"Are you her mother?" He asked. She scoffed.

"Glad I'm not; this girl's parents are long dead. I work at the orphanage she lives at." The woman answered.

"I want her then." Reporters, and the woman, gasped once again.

"Are you sure Mr.…?" she started.

"Lambert. Adam Lambert."

"You… you're on American Idol, aren't you? Why would you want a little ragged orphan, especially this one? She's no good," the lady explained.

"I want her, what do I need to sign?" He asked sternly.

"Um, this way Mr. Lambert, do you want to bring Serena or leave her here with someone?" She stuttered. Adam looked down at the young girl shivering inside his coat.

"Allison, will you take Serena inside and get her some hot chocolate and something warmer to wear?" He asked sweetly. Allison nodded her head. Adam bent down so that he was eye-level with her. "Serena, Ally is going to take you for a minute. Is that okay?" She nodded too, and walked over to Allison, who picked her up and walked her into the Idol Mansion. Adam then followed the cruel looking woman down the street into an old, broken down orphanage. She led him into a dark room and handed him a single sheet of paper.

**NAME**: Serena

**AGE**: Believed to be 4, but not proven

**BIRTHDAY**: Believed to be January 29, but not proven

**RELATIVES**: None

**EYE COLOR**: Blue

**WEIGHT**: Unknown

**ADDITIONAL FACTS**: None

Adam signed the bottom of the sheet, handed it to the lady, and left silently. He was worried though; would Serena, now Serena Lambert, like him? He wasn't entirely sure. He hoped his roommate, Kris wouldn't mind her. Knowing Kris, he probably would mind.


	2. Slow Ride

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Before::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Adam signed the bottom of the sheet, handed it to the lady, and left silently. He was worried though; would Serena, now Serena Lambert, like him? He wasn't entirely sure. He hoped his roommate, Kris wouldn't mind her. Knowing Kris, he probably would mind._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::After::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Adam walked into the mansion and heard an adorable, tinkling laughter. He continued into Allison's room and saw her sitting on her bed with Serena. She was wearing a T-shirt and pants, making Adam gasp in surprise. He could now see her tiny, fair-skinned body was dotted all over with many black and blue bruises. She had clearly been abused.

"Hello Serena," he said calmly. She waved her hand happily at him, and Allison giggled and did the same. Smiling, Adam sat down on the floor in front of them.

"What happened?" Ally asked seriously, but her face still showed a ghost of laughter. Serena looked at him with high hopes, of what Adam was not sure.

"I adopted her," he answered nonchalantly. "So, Serena, we have to get to know each other, don't we?" She nodded her head, grinning from ear to ear. "When's your birthday?"

"January 29," she responded. Adam looked amused.

"How strange, that's mine too!" He told her. "What's your favorite color? Or number? Or season? Whatever you want to tell me."

"Blue, seven, winter. I love cats and hamsters, and I really love to sing!" Ally looked at her.

"Did you know we're on American Idol?" she asked Serena, who looked puzzled.

"What's that?" She inquired. Allison turned to Adam for help.

"It's a TV show that was made to find new singers across America; we're in the Top 4." Serena's face lit up.

"So you like to sing too?" They both nodded. "Will you sing a song?"

Ally and Adam looked to each other at the same time, shouting "Slow Ride!"

"What's that?" Serena asked.

"It's the duet we're doing tonight on the show," Ally answered. "Do you want us to sing that?" The young girl nodded. Allison started.

(A/N Adam will be **BOLD**, because he is, Allison is _italics_, both are _**both**_)

"_Slow ride, take it easy."_

"**Slow ride, take it easy."**

"_**Slow ride, take it easy. Slow ride, take it easy."**_

"_I'm in the mood yeah, the rhythm is right!"_

"**Move to the music, we can roll all night!"**

"_Ooooh, yeah, slow ride."_

"**Ooooh, Ooooh, yeah."**

"_**Slow ride, take it easy. Slow ride, take it easy."**_

"**Slow down, go down, got to get your lovin' one more time."**

"_Hold me, roll me, yeah, slow ridin' baby you're so fine."_

"_Slow down, go down, got to get your lovin' one more time."_

"**Hold me, roll me, slow ridin' baby you're so fine."**

"_**Slow ride, take it easy. Slow ride, take it easy."**_

"_**Slow down, go down. Slow down, go down."**_

"_**Slow ride, take it easy. Slow ride, take it easy."**_

"_**SLOW RIDE!!"**_


	3. Family

_You know what's weird, I have tons of people that have this story on story alert, but only 6 reviews. Hmmm, I wonder how that's possible. Big thanks to Strangerthanfictionclub for this chapter!_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Before::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"_Slow down, go down. Slow down, go down."_

"_Slow ride, take it easy. Slow ride, take it easy."_

"_SLOW RIDE!!"_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::After::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Time passed, and Adam was just walking Serena into the kitchen to get some dinner after the show.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked. She gave him a confused look.

"You mean I get to pick?" She stared at him amazedly. Adam felt crushed knowing that she'd probably never gotten to choose her own meal.

"Yep. Whatever you want." Serena thought about it.

"I don't know many foods," she admitted. "I know we had a lot of bread and water, but I can't remember much else."

"OMG, that's it? We're having a game night with Allison! We're going to make some popcorn and eat ice cream! I love ice cream."

_(A/N True fact, Adam actually said "For me that's just a great time, you know? Making popcorn and eating ice cream. I love ice cream" Big thanks to the actually Adam Lambert for that idea)_

"What's that?" she asked, still confused. Adam was completely shocked; he was sure that every little kid knew what ice cream and popcorn was.

"How long where you in that orphanage?" Serena looked up at him, her blue eyes looking strange, almost scared.

"Since my second birthday," she answered. "November 2nd."

"I thought your birthday was the 29th?" Adam asked.

"No, that's my dad's birthday. I've never met him." He was heartbroken, not only did her mother die, she never had a father.

"Mom said that he didn't even know I was born. That he was . . . what was the word . . . um, when you have to much to drink?" she inquired, looking up at Adam through her bangs.

"Drunk?" He offered.

"Yeah! She said it was his birthday, and that he didn't even like girls!" Adam gulped, this was starting to sound a lot like him. "And I just realized, I don't even know your name, or what I should call you."

"My name is Adam Lambert," he informed her. Serena gasped and looked up at him.

"Dad?"

_Oh, cliffhanger!! Deal with it, lol, I'm amazed that I finished this chapter._


	4. Coming To Grips With A Tough Situation

_Hmmmm, I still don't have a lot of reviews…. Can anyone that's reading please review? I could really use the reflection and it makes my day to see a review or two. Now, on with the fic, since I left ya'll off with a cliffhanger._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Before::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"_Mom said that he didn't even know I was born. That he was . . . what was the word . . . um, when you have too much to drink?" she inquired, looking up at Adam through her bangs._

_"Drunk?" He offered._

_"Yeah! She said it was his birthday, and that he didn't even like girls!" Adam gulped; this was starting to sound a lot like him. "And I just realized, I don't even know your name, or what I should call you."_

_"My name is Adam Lambert," he informed her. Serena gasped and looked up at him._

_"Dad?"_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::After::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"Allison!!!" Adam shouted. She came running in.

"What's wrong? Who's hurt? Did you trip? Is there a fire? What!?" She asked, quickly and worriedly. She looked around and, seeing nothing wrong, sighed.

"Hi Allie!" Serena greeted cheerfully, as she ran up to go hug Adam. Allison smiled; she found the young girl adorable.

"So Adam, what's wrong?" She asked, sensing nothing but cuteness and shock in the room.

"Serena, would you mind going and sitting with Danny for a minute? I need to talk to Allison alone." Serena nodded, letting go.

"Dannyyyyyyyyyyyyy," she sang, looking for him. She ran out of the room.

"Allison, remember how I told you about my birthday, six years ago?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, um, apparently it wasn't inconsequential," he told her. She still looked confused. "Well, um, apparently Serena's my daughter. My birth daughter." Instead of getting shocked, Allison jumped up and started dancing.

"I have a niece!! Yes!! Yay!!!!" She continued to giggle until Adam sighed. "Shouldn't you be happy Adam? You have a daughter; a beautiful, sweet little girl."

"I am, but I'm so shocked. And I haven't been in her life for years! And what about the press…and….and…" Allison shushed him.

"We'll worry about that later. For now, let's just go enjoy the time with Serena before one of us gets sent home."

"Speaking of, I told her we'd have a game night. Will you get some snacks ready while I get out some games? And I'll go check on Gokey; she's probably talking up a storm in there." Adam gave Allie a hug and a quick peck on the check and bounced out of the room.

_Yes that was very short, but I'm trying to update every one of my stories tonight, so I'm a little busy. Please tell me; do you think I should write out the entire game night or skip it? Thanks!_

_.Lambert_

_Serena Juliette Valen_


	5. VampireSongWriter

Just so you know, it's VampireSongWriter, but I changed my name. Hey, if anyone is reading this, I'd like at least one review for me to post a new chapter. Please and thank you! 3

-OnceUponABrokenFairytale


End file.
